Our American Family
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: America had his hands full running a country, working on international relations, and taking care of his 50 kids. Yet when the chance to get the kids a mother comes up, America's once happy home will be turned upside down. Will this family survive these changes? Inspired by 'Cheaper by the Dozen'...only a lot more than a dozen. XD
1. Just Another Day in Paradise

America, better known as the United States of America, was a nation of variety. Each of his states were as different as day and night, so it was not much of a surprise to anyone when they took on personifications of their own. America may not have been the ideal parent, but he loved his kids more than his own freedom. He had started out with only 13 kids, but with each state that came into being a new child was added to his household.

America had his hands full with fifty kids and finally told his boss that he could not handle anymore kids in his house. Territories remained in their own homes while the states lived with him in his mansion, but it had begun to get crowded after Hawaii and Alaska had moved in. He loved his kids, but the house had been built onto several times to make room for everyone and everything they wanted. The mansion sat on 100,000 acres of land and took up 60,000 square feet. The rest of the land was used for farming, live stock, swimming pools, baseball field, football field, skate park, horse trail, and soccer field. Inside the house there were 56 bedrooms, 38 bathrooms, dinning hall, game room, living room, basketball court, movie theater, hockey rink, indoor swimming pool, sauna, hot tub, four laundry rooms, three kitchens, a play room for the younger nations, six garages that housed over 500 vehicles of numerous models and colors, and an indoor garden that sectioned off into gardens modeled after gardens from all over the world.

His house was big enough to house the fifty kids he was now responsible for, but it had taken him nearly 200 years to get his boss to stop trying to make more states out of American Territories. On August 21st 1959, Hawaii got him to that crazy number 50, but by then America was an expert and managing chaos...at least as manageable as he could on his own.

"Come on kids up up up!", he called out into the house using a megaphone.

America had learned a long time ago that his kids loved to sleep about as much as he did, but that was not good for their health nor their chores. If they wanted to sleep, they first had to get their chores done. Being a state was a lot like being a nation. They had duties and responsibilities to their people. A lazy state was a state whose work load would pile up until it effected those around them. So to keep his states from being lazy and letting their work sit around, he made it his business to make sure they did their work when he was home.

"Hey Dad, Johnathan came in late last night, so you might want to take care of that", Delaware, aka Catherine told him as she went to get the younger kids up out of bed.

Delaware was America's oldest daughter and she was his biggest helper all these years. She and the other thirteen states that had begun the family helped him out the best they could, but even then it was utter chaos in the house. Within the first few minutes of the states being woken up the house came alive. Shouts, cries, and laughter rang out from every window as the states were woken up and forced out of bed to begin the day. America sighed as he walked up stairs to have a talk with his oldest son.

The moment he came upstairs he saw his daughter, Mississippi hitting the a bathroom door with a baseball bat. A door that had only been replaced yesterday, so American sprang into action to save the door from his daughter's wrath. With 38 bathrooms in the house and only 32 of them were open for the states to use, it was a mad rush to the bathroom every morning for them. The six remaining bathrooms belonged to the guest rooms and America himself. They were meant only for guest's and America's use. Mississippi and the other states that made up Dixieland were often the last ones to wake up, but when they got up they wanted the bathroom they used to be open and unoccupied right then and there.

"You can only put on so much lip gloss Princess!", Mississippi, aka Clara, growled out as she tried to make a grab for the doorknob to rip the door open.

"Temper Clara", America snapped as he wrestled his little girl away from the door before knocking on it himself saying, "Wrap it up in there, Sabrina!"

"She blew my concentration! Now I have to start all over again!", California, aka Sabrina, cried out in mock distress.

"Just go pick out your clothes for the day", America said ushering Clara back into her room to put on her favorite overalls and boots.

Finally, solving one issue that morning in under two minutes, America hoped that the rest of the day ran as smoothly. He knew he had to talk to Johnathan now while he had the chance, but getting to his oldest son's room was proving to be a challenge. Cause all his kids were rushing about getting ready for the day. Alaska had just come out of her room looking for something, but America didn't really pay his second youngest any mind. She was a quiet girl that did not often speak out unless it was important.

"Dad, have you seen Gasha?", she asked looking up at him curiously.

"No, sorry Sarah...Bethany...Carrie...", he said blanking out on her name from having the others running through his thoughts right then.

"It's Evgeniya", she said sounding very annoyed.

"I knew that", America said before continuing onto his son's room leaving a rather sad looking Evgeniya behind him.

New Jersey, aka Johnathan, had been known to get out of hand from time to time. He was America's oldest son, but he was also the most rebellious of America's eldest children. He loved to go out and party with his people. One could always find him at a wild party, drinking and having a good time with the ladies. He was a playboy to say the least, but America did not agree with his lifestyle. He knew his son needed his freedom and enjoyed the parties, but when those parties got in the way of his stately duties then it was a problem.

"Johnny, I'm coming in", America said opening the door to find Johnathan flopped down on the bed and snoring like a wild grizzly bear.

"Hey buddy", America said pulling the blankets off of him waking him up instantly, "You got caught on 'Dela-Radar' last night. You're not going to have your fall work finished if you keep staying out late the night before the busy season starts. I want you down stairs in ten minutes if you want breakfast."

"I'm not so sure I even want to do this government crap anymore", Johnathan said sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Since when?", America asked getting annoyed with his son's lack of responsibility.

"Since Japan offered be a partnership in the Toyota Auto Industry", Johnathan said looking up at America with a tired, but hopeful look in his eye.

"Hmm, sounds exciting. We'll talk about that after you've done all your work for this season and from now on I want you home by ten on week nights, clear?", America said sternly enough to let New Jersey know that his choice to ditch his state duties wasn't going to fly.

"Got it", Johnathan said with a defeated sigh.

"Anything else you wanna talk about?", America asked to make sure the air was cleared between the two of them before the day started.

Johnathan looked up at his dad with mock confusion saying, "Did I mention that I don't like you very much?"

"Yeah you've mentioned that", America said back mockingly.

"Then I'm good", Johnathan said stifling a yawn.

"Okay, me too", America said leaving the room just as Johnathan flopped back down on the bed in aggravation.

America shook his head as he left his son's room. He would need to have a talk with Japan. While the Asian Island was his best friend, the states were his kids and he wanted to be consulted first before any offers were made to the states. Their stately duties were most important and should not be interfered with. It put him and the other states at risk, that would not fly with the nation.

America made his way down the hall nearly bumping into his son Minnesota who looked annoyed as he carried a pair of destroyed skates in his hand. America also noticed the scatches on his son's face and knew he had been out on the ice training, but obviously he had ran into a little trouble.

"You okay there buddy?", America asked hoping his son had not hurt himself too badly.

"Dude! Two words: Need. New. Skates.", he said his voice laced with irritation as he glared down at the thrashed ice skates.

America laughed saying, "Dude! Three words: Grain Harvest."

Minnesota, aka Paul, sighed in frustration as he went into his room to put away his hockey gear. Minnesota was one of his states that loved hockey almost if not more than he loved football. He and Canada had competed against each other from time to time when the northern nation came to visit America and the kids. It was always fun to watch the two of them go head to head in a sport they both loved. While America still said that Canada sucked at baseball and football, he would admit that the northern nation kicked ass at hockey.

America looked at his watch and saw that it was already 7 o'clock, he would have to hurry if he wanted to get everyone ready and in the kitchen before he had to leave for the meeting in D.C. It had always annoyed America that they had a meeting every month to discuss the changes in their government, financial standings, and how they were dealing with both. It was nice to see the other nations, but America wished he could spend more time with his family rather than go to these meetings. He was a nation and with that comes the responsibilities of a nation, but he knew he was the only nation whom had 50 kids and that had to mean something in the long run.

"Hey Papa, could you help Sam set the table?", came a voice from the main kitchen.

America popped his head into the kitchen to find Alabama, aka Jessica, cooking up a storm. The states had a system that determined who would cook breakfast lunch and dinner to make sure that everyone had a chance to cook and eat what they wanted. Today was Alabama's turn to make breakfast and she looked like she was going all out. Already America could smell eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, grits, and biscuits fresh from the oven. The smell made his stomach growl louder than it ever did when he smelled McDonald's burgers. He loved burgers, but his kids' home cooking was better than any fast food he ever ate. Not that he would say that out loud.

"Sure thing, Baby Girl", America said going to help Kentucky, aka Sam, set the table.

America was lucky to have walked in when he did, cause Sam's arms were full of dishes and had just lost his footing. America leaped into action catching the plates that had gone flying and amazingly caught them all, but of course he was now in a very compromising position. He had ten plates on his head, fifteen in one hand, twelve in the other. thirteen on his knee and one in his mouth. Sam after, righting himself, saw his dad struggling and quickly took as many plates away as he could.

"Sorry about that Dad", Sam said as they finished placing the plates and silverware on the table.

"Don't sweat it, Sammy", America said ruffling the boy's hair.

After the table was set, America went outside to make sure that the states with animals were seeing to them before the came into the house for breakfast. He saw Texas and Montana working with their horses, North and South Dakota were taking care of their dogs, and Louisiana was feeding her alligator, Hoodoo. Anyone that came to visit America asked him what made him agree to let the girl have an alligator for a pet, but America would just laugh saying, "If she can tame it she can keep it. So far that gator is more tame than our dogs." This was mostly true since their dogs were wild and tended to just run loose on the property, but they made excellent guard dogs and playmates for the kids. If America couldn't trust his human security system then he could trust Man's Best Friend to keep his kids safe.

Of course, the kids were well trained in combat and weaponry, they had to be in case America was called away to war and they were left to defend the home front. He still worried for them though, so his house had the best defense systems the world had to offer, hidden weapons in every room, and well trained guard dogs. His states were his world and he knew that every penny spent on their protection was a penny well spent.

"Breakfast!", Alabama called out over the loud speakers that ran throughout the house, causing America to jump out of surprise.

"Why did I buy that system again?", he asked himself placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

America let the states enter the house first and hung back at the door for a little bit to watch his family rush around the kitchen. Alabama dished out orders on whom needed to be doing what before they could sit down and eat. Each state was passing the plates piled with home cooked food around the room and down the line towards the dining room. Another group was preparing lunches for the states that had to leave to board meetings with the companies in their state, go out to the fields for harvest season, or had a meeting with their bosses to discuss how to improve the economy in their state and how it could help the rest of the nation. He watched as the states got into a rhythm of passing food and packing lunches, right then was as good a time as any to tell them their schedule.

"Alex, your supervisor called and said that the peaches are ready for harvesting and is requesting a list of where they are to be shipped. Loretta, you have a recording today at ten and another at two, please do not be late. Leanne, you are to be present at the national park opening and I cleaned your saxophone for you, please don't play with gumbo in your mouth again. Harper, the president wanted me to tell you that you are to be on bed rest for the next few day while they are preparing for the Ground Zero Ceremony this month. He says he does not want to put unneeded stress on you, so during this down time I expect you to actually rest. Jessica, you have a State Fair today and a blue ribbon to win for your apple pie. I better see a prize winner on the table tonight for supper", America said winking at his Dixie Darlin.

Alabama laughed while throwing him a thumbs up as she kept passing out food that was being moved to the dining room table. The other states nodded, groaned, or just said 'got it' as they were told their chores for the day.

"Sabrina, your movie is fifty-six grand over budget, so this had better be a box office hit or you'll be grounded for a year before you direct another movie. Luana, you have hula class today at three so you'll be getting on a flight with William who will be closing a deal with the exports to Canada and France. Don't let France intimidate you", America said knowing that he would be seeing France before his son did, he'd be sure to lay down the law with the Frenchman before he got near his little boy, "And we are shooting out Christmas Card today."

"Why do we always do our Christmas Cards in September?", Micheal, aka South Carolina, asked as he buttered the toast that had been placed on the table along with different flavors of homemade jam and jelly.

"Because the earlier we get it done, the bigger discount we get at the printer. Now let's eat!", America said, his growling stomach finally getting the best of him.

With that they all hurried to their seats and began to fill up their plates with the food Alabama had worked hard to make. Grits, hash browns, biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, pancakes, blueberry muffins, freshly ground and brewed coffee, fried chicken, and buttered toast. It may sound like a simple meal, but when the actual State of Alabama cooked it, then a simple meal was worthy of being in a five star restaurant. At least in America's opinion it should be.

"Hey Elliot, pass the hash browns", Iowa, aka Cornelia, asked her brother Idaho.

Idaho glared at her saying, "Stop trying to make a crack at me Corny."

America smiled as his kids went through their motions of stereotypical insults that never meant anything more than harmless jabs. Each of his states was unique and each had their own talents with certain foods. For Wisconsin, aka Madison, it was her cheese and dairy products. For Texas, aka Austin, it was his steak. Even his little Hawaii, aka Luana, had her talent of making Poi and pineapple upside down cupcakes. All of his kids were amazing in their own way, even if those differences sometimes caused fights he knew that they would eventually make up. The Civil War had proven that to a degree, the northern and southern states still had their little disagreements, but nothing as bad as war ever seemed to come back on them.

"Gasha, No! Come back here!", came a familiar voice from the hallway.

No sooner had America turned around to see what was happening, a Lynx cub with amber colored fur came running into the room and leaped onto the table. The force from the lynx cub landing on the table sent several plates into the floor and on to the states. Eggs went flying everywhere because the lynx had landed right into the bowl of scrambled eggs. Of course, smelling the food, the Lynx began to eat the eggs. America wanting to get the lynx out of their breakfast shouted, "Get her!"

It was mass mayhem. The lynx cub was just too fast for any of the states to catch, it ran all over the large dining room table sending food flying and leaving the states covered in it. After trying to catch the lynx for a good two minutes, it leaped from the table and ran into the kitchen. America ran to the kitchen with the states on his tail. The lynx was on the counter sniffing the packed lunches before knocking them to the floor in an attempt to open them.

Delaware turned to Minnesota saying, "Paul, Stick!"

Minnesota threw her his hockey stick as she rushed out of the room to the kitchens only other entrance/exit. She was ready to keep the lynx from leaving the kitchen, but she had nothing to catch it with. Her eyes turned to America who quickly turned to Evgeniya as he said, "Eve, Net!"

Evgeniya quickly handed him the net as she and her siblings watched their dad and older sister go against the out of control lynx. Delaware looked over at her dad and back at the lynx that was distracted by the lunch it had just ripped open. America had to time it perfectly or else the lynx would get away and most likely trash the rest of the house. He watched the lynx turn its attention to him and they both stared at each other. The stare off continued for only a few seconds, but America knew the lynx cub was getting ready to make a run for it. It was time to make his move.

"HAAAAAAH!", America shouted out a war cry as he dove for the lynx.

The lynx leaped from the counter, but America dropped to his knees to use the spilled food as a slide to move faster than the lynx cub. The cub landed right into the net and could not get out now. The other states were cheering, but America was a little less than pleased. His breakfast he had been looking forward to was ruined, the bag lunches were destroyed, the dining room and kitchen were a mess, and his Armani suit was covered in gravy. He knew that yelling at his kids was not the answer, because England had yelled at him in the past and it only made things worse. Turning to see Evgeniya looking scared to death, he decided to do the gentle, but stern approach.

"Put. Gasha. In. Her. Cage. Now", he said the last word softly, but with all the force of a hurricane.

Evgeniya nodded dumbly as she took the net from her father and turned to go to her room. Of course, that just had to go wrong. The end of the net stuck straight out and as the snowy state turned it tore through Delaware's collection of crystal wine glasses and antique tea cups. The whole room filled with silence except of a collective 'ooh' that faded to deadly quiet.

Delaware, not wanting to see the carnage had shut her eyes, silently praying that some of her collection had survived, but she dare not look. "Is everything broken?", she asked keeping her eyes firmly shut. Silence was her answer. "Tea cup with an eagle on it, broken?!" Silence once more.

Alabama turned to Evgeniya with a death glare fixed on her face, "Nice move, Ice Box."

Evgeniya flinched at the cruel nickname before leaving the room with her head hung low. America wanted to address Alabama's cruel choice of words, but one look at the clock told him that it would have to wait. They hurried to get cleaned up and America handed them each some lunch money that would have to take the place of the bag lunches. His new Armani suit was ruined, but he hoped that the dry cleaners he used could handle gravy stains. He hurried to make sure everyone was dressed and ready to go before he hurried them out the door.

"Okay, come on you guys! Let's get a move on", America said as he counted heads out the door.

"For the record, I am so over fast food!", Sabrina said as she took her lunch money from her dad.

"Then go to Subway and get a salad", he said smirking at his Hollywood baby.

America counted forty-nine heads already headed for the garage, but Evgeniya was no were in sight. While he was still disappointed in her, that didn't mean he wanted to leave for his meeting with her thinking he or anyone else hated her. He didn't have to look far, she was sitting on the back porch steps with her lilac scarf pulled up over her face.

"Hey, what's going on? What's wrong with you Evee?", America asked taking a seat next to her.

"Everyone says I don't fit in with this family", Evgeniya said trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, but America heard it all the same.

"You fit", he said pulling her into his arms, "You fit right here."

Evgeniya hugged him tightly and was thankful that at least her dad liked her, but her happy moment didn't last long as two voices could be heard shouting from the first garage. It was North and South Dakota going at it over who was taking the 2012 Porsche to work. America quickly ended the hug and rushed to the garage.

"I called it today!", North Dakota, aka Wally, shouted as he tackled his brother to the ground.

"No, I did!", South Dakota, aka Billy, shouted back as they wrestled on the ground.

Delaware had got back out of her Mustang to try and stop the fighting. Of course, a state trying to get two other states to stop fighting was not easy. "Hey, you two! Knock it off!", she said trying to pull Wally off of Billy, "Break it up!" They kept fighting until a thunderous voice rang out in the garage.

"Wally! Billy! Chill or be chilled!", America snapped as he entered the garage with his briefcase in one hand and his car keys in the other.

The two quarreling states instantly stopped fighting and rushed to two different cars that they had not been fighting over. America sighed as he hurried over to his black Charger and began the caravan of cars and trucks leaving the garage. It was just another day in his house, but he had to admit this one had felt a little different. Kind of like something new was about to happen, but he was not sure what. He only hoped that whatever changes came their way, he would still have his family safe and sound.


	2. An Act of Kindness

America was not thrilled to be at the meeting, but he was glad that he made it on time. He may have had to run the whole way, but he had made it. The other nations were still filing into the meeting room, so he followed in behind the last of them. He quickly threw on his idiot facade and hoped that today he could keep from punching a few nations. True, he was used to the insults and just laughed them off most of the time, but if anyone were to take a look into his mind they would see that he was thinking of at least seven different ways to kill them and hide the bodies. America was not a malicious nation, but a few nations knew just how to get under his skin.

"Ohayo America-san", Japan said bowing to America before taking his seat.

"Good morning Japanese Dude", America said in his loud childish voice that made a few nations groan, "Hey Dude, I need to totally talk to you later! It's like super important!"

Japan nodded his understanding. After being friends with America for so long he was able to see right through America's idiot facade. Judging from the masked look in America's eyes, Japan was in trouble and that made the Asian nation feel uneasy as he sat there going over anything that he could have done to upset the nation. America knew he had gotten his message across to his Asian friend, and returned to playing the fool for the rest of the world.

* * *

Evgeniya still felt terrible about breakfast, but knew that even if she tried to apologize that it wouldn't do any good. Alabama was furious and the other states were just as angry with her. The best thing to do was to keep her head down and her mouth shut. Unlike the other states, she had no work that day, so she decided just to wander around D.C. for the day.

"Maybe winning that blue ribbon will put Jessica in a better mood, then she won't be so angry tonight", Evgeniya thought aloud as she strolled down the sidewalk looking through the windows of the stores at all they had to sell.

Evgeniya smiled as she looked through the windows at the latest clothes the store was selling. One outfit caught her attention pretty quickly. It was a silver hair clip that was decorated with a blue flower design and baby blue stones all over it. It was beautiful! She had just about decided to go in and buy it, but did not even get to touch the store's doorknob before something else caught her attention.

"Come on! Get him!", a boy's voice shouted along with the sound of can clanging against the pavement.

Evgeniya turned to see a group of teenage boys chasing a dog with cans tied to its tail. If there was one thing Evgeniya hated, it was animal abuse. She chased after the group and followed them into an alley where they had the dog cornered and were yanking on its ears and tail. The poor dog looked old and worn out. On top of that, poor thing so out of breath that it didn't even have the energy to fight back against his attackers. Evgeniya felt bad for the poor thing and decided since he couldn't do something about his attackers then she would.

"Hey!", she shouted pulling one of the boys away from the dog and catching the others attention, "Leave him alone! What's he ever done to you?"

The boys glared at her as the one she had pulled away from the dog shoved her so hard she hit the wall behind her. Evgeniya was a little shocked that the jerk had the nerve to shove her like that and decided she was done playing nice.

"Amscray", he snapped waiting for her to leave, but not two seconds after he had said that did Evgeniya turn around and sock him right in the nose.

The boy lay on the ground with a bloodied nose and the others looked pissed that Evgeniya had the nerve to hit their friend. She however was not afraid of them. They had picked on an old dog that was too weak to fight them off and when they were told to stop they acted as if they had the right to torment the animal as well as push her around. Evgeniya had learned from her time with Russia not to show mercy to those who are wrong. She had learned from her time with America that if a person does not stand up for what they believe is right then no one else will. With these lessons in mind, she turned to the other boys with her fists raised.

"Alright, whose next?", she said sharply, just daring any of them to come at her.

One of the boys didn't seem to care if she was a girl or that she had just knocked his friend flat. He sauntered over to her like he was so cool, but as he took a swing at her, she ducked and proceeded to throw punch after punch into his gut until he fell back on the pavement. The other guys seemed scared now. Evgeniya however was ready in case any of them decided to grow a pair at the last minute.

"Anybody else?", she growled out her challenge. When none of them took it she barked out, "Then get lost!"

"Come on man! Let's go", one of them yelled and ran down the alley with the other hot on his heels.

Evgeniya watched them leave and waited a good minute or two before allowing her fists to relax back to their normal state. Punks like them really pissed her off and seeing them mistreat the poor dog as if they had the right to do so just because they could. Looking over at the old gray dog, she could have sworn he had a thankful look in his eyes.

"Hey, you're alright now", she said leaning down to untie the cans from his tail. Soon as the cans were gone, the dog gave Evgeniya's face a friendly lick making the girl laugh, "I didn't do anything any decent person wouldn't have done."

Evgeniya sat there for a time just petting the dog until she noticed a collar around his neck. The old dog's fur was so long that it hid the collar from view along with the license attached to it. The poor dog was a must have got loose from his owner or had been chased out of his home by those boys. Either way the poor dog had been through enough that day, the least Evgeniya could do for the poor fella was make sure he got home. Pulling out her cell phone she called the number on the tag and listened as it rang.

"Hello?", came an elderly man's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello sir, My name is Evgeniya Jones. I've found your dog down here near Miss Dolly's Boutique", she said hoping to have the dog back to the old man soon.

"Ah, I was wondering where he ran off to. He's such an old dog that I didn't think he'd have it in him to go off on his own like he did when he was a puppy. If you'll give me a few minutes Miss Jones I'll be down there to get him", the old man said kindly.

Evgeniya smiled as she petted the old dog and replied, "Alright we will wait outside the boutique for you."

"I'll be as quick as I can dear", the old man said sounding like he was trying to hurry.

"Take your time sir. He's being a good dog, so I don't mind spending time with him at all", Evgeniya said sincerely making the old man chuckle.

"Yeah he is a good dog. I'll be there soon", the old man said as he hung up the phone.

Evgeniya was a little annoyed that the man had not bothered to say goodbye, but this was Washington D.C. Most folks that lived there were so busy and rushing about the place that not many had the time to do much outside of work. So she decided not to worry about it as she placed her phone into the pocket of her jeans and sat down on the sidewalk with the dog beside her wanting to be petted.

They were an odd sight to be seen sitting there. The dog was just an old shaggy sheep dog, so he was only slightly out of place, but he was a dog so no one really paid him any mind. Evgeniya got more stares than the old dog could have gotten if he had jumped up and did twelve back flips on the top of the telephone pole. It was no doubt due to her odd appearance, because unlike her adoptive siblings, Evgeniya looked like the spitting image of her first father, Russia.

Regardless of her being over 200 years old, Evgeniya looked to be at least twelve years old, but her hair was snow white. Like her hair, her skin almost as pale as freshly fallen snow except for the light tint of pink in it. Her eyes were a shocking lavender purple that looked as if someone had placed two amethyst stones where her eyes should have been. She wore dark bell bottom blue jeans, a faded pink tank top with a dark blue jean jacket, and her lilac scarf. Her scarf was her most treasured possession because he own father had knitted it for her. Not many people knew that Russia knitted, mostly because they knew better than to mention it. Evgeniya, however, knew her old papa could knit very well and that the scarf, no matter how many hundreds of years old was still in good condition. She loved her scarf, not only because it was from her father, but because it reminded her of his promise to her.

* * *

(flashback)

"Я обещаю, Мой милый", he said wrapping the scarf around her neck, "Я всегда буду здесь для вас. Даже если вы уже не один с Россией, я всегда будет там для вас."

Evgeniya cried as she threw her arms around Russia, "Пожалуйста, не позволяйте им забрать меня! Я не хочу уезжать!"

Russia only held her close as America stood by the door waiting for Alaska to be released into his custody. His glare was as icy as the Russian Winter, but he allowed Russia to bid his daughter farewell.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Alaska remembered how she had hated America. She hated him for taking her away from her papa, but over the years that hatred had left her and was replaced with love. She loved America like she had her papa, but he would never truly take her papa's place. Russia would always be her papa and that would never change. However, she had been an American state for many years now and saw the states and America as her second family. She loved them, but most of the time they did not seem to like her at all.

"I wonder if Papa ever thinks about me?", she thought aloud as she petted the dog and waited for the old man she had spoken with to show up.

The dog didn't seem to understand her, but he did seem to enjoy the ear scratching he was getting. Evgeniya giggled as the dogs leg began to shake with excitement when she scratched just the right spot. His tag didn't have a name on it, so she had no clue what his name was. The only thing on the tag was a call number for if he ever got lost along with what veterinary clinic he had been taken to for his shots. It was a standard tag that wasn't uncommon for most dogs in America.

"Wish I knew your name big guy", she said scratching his ear faster to make him happy.

"Baron is his name", came an elderly man's voice from behind her.

Evgeniya nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see an old man smiling down at her. He had a kind face that reminded her of the stereotypical grandfather. He was dressed in an old brown suit with a red bow tie, a dark brown fedora on top of his head, thick round glasses sat perched on the end of his nose, and in his hands was an old wood cane and a worn leather leash. All in all, he was a decent looking old fella.

"Hello sir", Evgeniya said standing up to great the man.

"And hello to you Miss. My name is Travis O'Connor", he said kindly as he petted the old dog, Baron, as he came to sit at the old man's side, "Thank you for finding Baron for me. When he disappeared this morning I was so worried that he had gone off to find a hiding place to die. He's getting on in years, but if he decides to leave I want him to be safe at home."

"You're welcome Mr. O'Connor, but you should know that Baron might not have left on his own. When I found him, he was being chased by a group of boys. There were six of them, all around their teens I think. They had tied some cans to his tail and were being very mean to him. I made them stop and I don't think Baron was badly injured. If anything I think he is only tired", she said explaining everything that had happened to the man's dog.

"Well, bless my stars, for such a young lady you certainly sound rather grown up", Mr. O'Connor laughed as he hooked the old leash to Baron's collar, "I believe I know which boys you are talking about Miss Jones and I'll be certain to tell their parents what they have been up to. I only hope they did not hurt you. They are a rather rough bunch."

"No sir, they didn't hurt me", she said knowing that it was probably a good idea to keep the part about her beating the boys up a secret.

"I'm glad. A sweet girl like you should still be careful though", he said sounding like they typical grandfather he looked like, "Now as you have done me a large favor in not only saving, but returning my dog to me. I would like to thank you properly and this boutique sells quite a few lovely items. You may choose which ever you like."

"Oh no sir, you don't have to do that", Evgeniya said feeling like she would be taking advantage of the old man's kindness if she accepted.

"I insist", he said leaving no room for argument.

Evgeniya could see the old man was going to be stubborn about this, so she gave in. Her eyes strayed to the lovely blue hair clip she had seen earlier. The old man chuckled as he tied Baron to the news box that sat outside the boutique before leading Evgeniya inside. He purchased the hair clip, but refused to tell Evgeniya how much it had cost him.

"Baron has been my friend for many years. He is a priceless friend that you have returned to me, so this little trinket is but a drop in the bucket compared to how much he means to me", Mr. O'Connor said as they left the boutique and said their goodbyes.

"You be careful getting home Miss Jones and I hope we will see each other again", Mr. O'Connor said as he and Baron climbed into the old man's tan Buick and drove away.

Evgeniya smiled as she watched them leave. Even if her day had started out badly, she at least was able to do something right. It made her feel good to know she had helped the old man get his best friend back. The blue hair clip shined nicely in her snowy hair as the sun rose high over head. It was only a little after twelve, so she still had a good portion of the day to go before she was to be back home for dinner. Feeling her day was looking up, Evgeniya left to do more window shopping, only this time she was no longer shopping for herself.

"Perhaps a gift will help Alabama forgive me for this morning", Evgeniya thought entering one of the many clothing stores to seek out the perfect 'I'm Sorry' gift.

* * *

America and Japan sat across from each other eating lunch, but at the moment Japan did not think he could stomach the rice he had brought with him. He had been mulling it over in his mind all through the meeting: what had he done? As hard as he had tried he could not think of a single thing he could possibly have done to upset the nation. Yet America would not get upset with him over nothing. The icy stare coming from across the table said plain and clear that he had done something.

"Do you know why I asked to talk to you, Japan?", America asked his voice dead serious.

Japan gulped at the superpower's intense stare. America had only ever had that look when he was at war or if someone was threatening him and his family. Yet for all his scrambling, Japan could not think of a single thing that could have warranted such a look.

"I'm afraid not America-san", he said nervously.

True, America was his friend and had been for a long time. He did not wish to lose that friendship, but the look America was giving him almost screamed that he would be losing it in the next few seconds.

"It's about the deal you mentioned to New Jersey. Something about a partnership with the Toyota Industry", America said his voice deadly calm as he awaited an explanation.

Japan sighed in relief, now understanding that he was not in as much trouble as he had originally thought. He had offered New Jersey a partnership so that they could work on building better and safer cars together, but why was that such a bad thing to America?

"I did offer him a partnership, but I am confused as to why this is a problem. New Jersey has a good eye for cars and would be a big help to the industry", Japan said trying to understand what was upsetting the American nation.

"He has it in his head that if he gets the partnership that he can ditch his stately duties", America said hoping that would explain his irritation well enough.

Japan's eyes grew wide at the news. He did want to form a partnership with New Jersey, but that did not mean that he wanted the state to stop being responsible for what happened in his land. Japan, no matter whom he had dealings with, still had to over see his country and government. It was the same for all countries all over the world. The states were no different and held the same responsibilities a nation held, but at a smaller scale.

"Alfred-san, I never said anything to New Jersey about giving up his natural responsibilities as a state. I had thought it was obvious, so I did not see the need to bring it up with him. I am sorry if this has caused you any unnecessary trouble", Japan said bowing his head to apologize to his friend.

America smiled understanding that his friend had not meant him or his kids any harm. He only wanted to make sure that when Japan approached New Jersey again that he explained that the partnership did not exclude him from his stately duties. It actually added to them. America was sure that would annoy his son, but the brat would have to learn that being a state means the same as being a nation. Responsibilities could not be cast aside just because one did not want to do them.

"It's alright, Kiku. Just be sure to discuss these things with me next time before you approach any of my kids with any of your future propositions. I don't mine you forming a partnership with New Jersey. I know he enjoys cars and would love to work with you on this. I'll be speaking with him tonight to make sure he understands that he is still a state and has to do his part as one like the rest of the states", America said throwing his trash away in the garbage can.

"I understand, Alfred-san. It won't happen again", Kiku said standing up to shake his long time friend's hand.

"Thank you Kiku", America said letting go of his friend's hand, "I'll see you back in the meeting room."

Kiku waved goodbye as his friend left him to finish the lunch he had yet to touch. Admittedly, Kiku knew that America was in the right about speaking to him before trying to make a deal with any of his children. He felt ashamed to not have done as much before offering the deal to New Jersey. He sat himself down and began to eat his rice wondering if New Jersey would still take the deal even if it meant it would add to his work load as a state.

"No doubt", Japan chuckled to himself, "That state is his father's child after all. Too much of a go-getter to pass up opportunity."

* * *

America, glad to have solved another issue that day, began to walk back to the meeting room. He had quickly lost himself within his own mind as he began to think of how he was going to discuss the deal with New Jersey. He knew that Kiku would most likely talk to Johnathan too, but, as his father, it was Alfred's responsibility to talk to his son. His mind then wandered to that morning's events. Evgeniya had looked so hurt by what Alabama had said and he knew he'd be having a few words with his Dixie Darlin either before or after supper, most likely after. One thing America had learned from having fifty kids, problems were easier to solve when stomachs were full.

America was so lost in his mind of how he was going to deal with his domestic problems that he did not notice the person coming around the corner with her arms full of files. At least, he didn't notice her until the two of them collided and fell back onto the floor with paper flying all over the place.

"I'm so sorry", came a worried female voice, "I didn't see you there."

America looked to see that the person he had ran into was Hungary. The female nation was dressed in a lovely navy business suit and black high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, but her usual orange flower hair clip was still where it had always been for several hundred years. She was a vision of beauty and the mere sight of her made America's mouth go dry. He had heard that her and Austria had finalized their divorce only two weeks ago, so she was available. It was his own shyness and respect to give her space to adjust that held him back.

Seeing her trying to quickly pick up the scattered papers, he snapped back to reality saying, "No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you."

He quickly began to help her pick up the papers and organize them back into their respected folders. America tried to be clever about it, but he couldn't help glancing at her every chance he got as they collected the papers. She was a beautiful country and the more he looked at her the more he swore she was the loveliest creature he had ever laid eyes on. Yet it was not only her fair appearance that had captured his attention in the past. It was also her fighting spirit and her undying loyalty. She was a force to be feared when angered and an ally any nation would be glad to have on their side. Powerful, loyal, beautiful, and intelligent; out of his reach.

"Thank you America", Hungary said collecting the files from the superpower, "I appreciate your help."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it", he said smiling his natural million dollar smile.

Hungary smiled back saying, "Well, I had best get these files to my boss before he pitches a fit. I'll see you in the meeting room. Bye America."

America, unable to form a word after seeing her smile, just waved dumbly as she walked away. He watched her leave and didn't come back to his senses until she had turned the corner of the corridor. Only after she was out of sight did America realize he had stopped breathing after seeing her smile. His lungs cried out with joy as they were filled with air. Leaning against the wall, America was smiling like a fool. Sure, they had only said a few words to each other and they hardly knew each other, but that didn't matter to him. Her smile alone had captured him heart and soul. As he stood there lost in the memory of that smile, he decided then and there that he would pursue her. Hungary had only just ended her marriage to Austria, so she was in a delicate area in her life right then. He was first obtain her friendship, which was always a good place to start. Through that, and with a little luck, they could become more.

"America! There you are! The meeting has started you lazy git!", England shouted when he found the nation leaning against the wall with a silly grin on his face.

Snapping back to reality, America threw on his 'Stupid American' persona and laughed, "Sorry Britain Dude, I was thinking about what I was going to have for supper tonight."

"You gluttonous fool! I hope you die of overeating one day!", Britain snapped before turning back down the corridor that led to the meeting room.

"Nah, it's more likely I'll die of heart failure", America thought as he entered the meeting and saw Hungary sitting there looking over her papers, "And I'm sure that won't be because of overeating."

* * *

Wow, this chapter turned out far better than I had thought it would. -SUPER TACKLE OF HUG OF EPIC LOVE- Thank you Elfcat for all your reviews and support! I hope you're all enjoying the story along with my others. Reviews are appreciated! Lots of love to my readers!

**_Translations: brought to you by Google Translator_**

Я обещаю, Мой милый - I promise, My Dear One

Я всегда буду здесь для вас. Даже если вы уже не один с Россией, я всегда будет там для вас - I'll always be here for you. Even if you're not the one with Russia, I will always be there for you.

Пожалуйста, не позволяйте им забрать меня! Я не хочу уезжать! - Please do not let them take me! I do not want to leave!


	3. Terrible, Horrible No Good, VERY Bad Day

The sun was high over head as Alabama pulled into the State Fair parking grounds. It was getting close to lunch time, so that meant that people would be looking for lunch and desserts. She had arrived just in time. With 329 freshly made apple pies in the back of her jeep, Alabama was sure this year would be a blue ribbon affair. Last year had been a flop because she had brought the Dakotas with her and they had spent the whole ride eating at the pies, dropping them when they were unloading the jeep, and finally knocking down the stand in one of their fights over whether or not Superman could beat Batman in a fight.

"Hello Miss Jessica, come to try your luck again this year?", came an elderly voice from behind her.

Jessica turned around to find Old Lady Battles smiling at her. Melody Battles had been on the State Fair Committee for over thirty years, so naturally she knew about Jessica being a state. Melody knew that her friend was different, but that didn't matter to her. As an old woman you learned that a friendship was worth more than all the world's gold, so keeping a secret was a good price to pay for Alabama's friendship.

"Yeah, only this time I left the troublesome twosome out of this one. I think I'll have a better chance at winning if I do it myself this time", Jessica laughed as she unfolded her moving cart and began to load up the pies.

"I know you were upset with them, but they were just being boys", Melody said laughing as she helped Alabama unload the pies.

Alabama sighed, but didn't respond. She knew the boys were only being boys, but those boys were over 100 years old and needed to start acting like it. Alabama was their older sister, but that didn't mean she was their baby sitter. Alabama loved her siblings and knew that no matter how much they pissed her off that she would still love them. Of course, some times, like breakfast that morning, her temper got the better of her. It was a low blow she had dealt the northern state, but she was still mad and didn't feel like forgiving her adopted sister just yet.

"I know that face", Melody said unfolding the second cart.

"What face? There is no face. This is my face", Alabama said placing ten of the pies into the second cart.

"You know I know you better than that Jessica Jones. Now tell this old woman what's got you looking so mad at the world", Melody said calling the state's bluff.

Alabama chuckled at how well Melody had come to know her. The woman had been Alabama's friend since her secret had come out to her thirty years ago. Jessica still denied that the incident was her fault, but the memory always made her smile. It had been embarrassing at the time, but now it was all so funny.

"Come on, Lil Bit", Melody said loading up the last of the pies in the the carts, "Spit it out."

"It's my adopted sister, Alaska", Alabama said finally giving in, "Her pet went crazy this morning, ruined the breakfast I had gotten up at 4 am to start cause I had ten more pies to finish up before hand, the bag lunches were destroyed, and Delaware's collection of crystal wine glasses that had been a gift from France."

Melody listened as the state ranted, but couldn't help feeling like she was talking to a disgruntled teenager rather than a 200 year old girl that personified the state she lived in. The girl only looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. Her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a long braid that hung down to the small of her back. Jessica's eyes were as green as the pine trees that covered her lands. With skin tanned so dark she looked more like an Indian than even Old Man Storm Crow whom had lived next door to Melody when she was a child. Dressed in bell-bottom blue jeans and a simple white tank top, Jessica was the simple beauty of the south.

Melody smiled as she said, "Did she do it on purpose?"

Jessica stopped dead as she was about to place a few pie slices out on the stand for people to sample. Evgeniya had not done it on purpose, in fact it was the lynx that had done the most damage. Yet Jessica had blamed Evgeniya without hesitation because it was her lynx that had ruined breakfast. The only thing Evgeniya had really broken had been Delaware's crystal collection, but that had been an honest accident. Setting the pie slices down, Alabama's mind replayed the incident and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

"No", she said softly answering Melody's question.

"Then you know what you have to do", Melody said as they finished setting up the stand.

Jessica nodded in understanding then asked, "How is it I'm older than you, but you're so much smarter than me?"

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing", Melody giggled making the state laugh out loud.

The fair was really picking up around two o'clock, so many people were there to try her apple pies and each person agreed that they were the best at the fair. Well, everyone except the competition. One person in particular seemed all the more annoyed with Jessica's success. That person was Meredith Burton, a self-centered, wanna-be Betty Crocker whose pies were about as homemade as her boobs were real. She was the bitch of the fair and if the Dakotas had not ruined the stand last year she never would have won. At least not without sabotaging Jessica's stand.

"Well well, if it isn't the Queen of Disaster herself, Jessica Jones", Meredith giggled as she came over to the stand dressed in a lacy sun-dress that was so tight that if she breathed too deeply her breasts would pop a button, "Here to ruin another fair with these Walmart rejects."

Jessica just smiled saying, "Oh, if it isn't Meredith Burnt Pan, oh I'm sorry I meant Bitch Ton."

Meredith's face was red with rage a she said, "Watch yourself Jones. This year these worm infested jokes you call pies are going to lose. That blue ribbon is mine."

Jessica only laughed saying, "You have as much chance of winning that ribbon as a turtle in the Kentucky Derby does."

Melody nearly fell off her stool laughing as she watched Meredith's face turn red with absolute rage before storming away to her stand. Jessica couldn't help it, when she caught sight of the stand, she thought she would die laughing. Meredith's stand was perhaps the most trash flashy, gaudy thing she had ever seen. The sign said in bright red letters, 'Burton's Homemade Pies'.

"Homemade, my ass", Alabama laughed as she watched Meredith throw on the most fake smile she had ever seen while handing out samples; laughing even harder when after the first bite many people were throwing their slices away when she wasn't looking.

Being the state known for its apple pies, Jessica was able to tell a freshly made apple pie from a fake. Meredith could make her stand as pretty as she wanted, but anyone with eyes could plainly see that these 'homemade' pies were no more than the out of the freezer and into the oven for fifteen minutes, cheap knock off pies. There was no way in hell that tramp would get that ribbon this year. Last year had been a fluke, but this year...well that ribbon may as well have Jessica's name on it.

"Lord I'd pay big money just to see that heifer eat her own 'homemade' pies", Melody giggled as the judging time drew closer.

"It's more likely she'd stuff them in her bra", Jessica said with a straight face, before joining Melody in a bout of loud giggles and high fives.

It had been three hours since the crowd had cast their votes on whom had the best pies at the fair. These votes had narrowed it down to three stands and Jessica, having the largest number of votes, was confident that she would win. Well, confident in at least that heifer Burton would lose. Alabama had one pie left that was to be eaten by the judges and that would decide the overall winner. The three judges were Governor Braxton, Senator Martin, and Mayor White, three of the biggest names in Alabama. Of course, these men knew nothing about the states personifications. They only knew about America's personification, Alfred F. Jones, and that is the way it had stayed for over two hundred years. Alabama would win, but it would be because her pies were the best, not because she was the state they presided over.

"Would the three finalists, bring their pies to the stage for judging", came a voice over the speakers on the stage.

"Go get'em Bama Baby", Melody said as she watched Jessica pick up the last of her pies.

"You bet'cha", Alabama smirked as she turned to go on stage with her pie in hand.

On stage, the judges sat side by side awaiting the pies they would be testing while the contestants had a table set aside to cut and plate their creations. Alabama had been in many fairs and knew the process of elimination like the back of her hand. The judges would look at presentation and taste. The best looking and the best tasting pie would win.

That pie would be Jessica's of that she had no doubts. It was a gorgeous golden brown apple pie that was a work of art in and of itself. The apples had been sliced thinly after being dunked in a cinnamon broth then placed in layers within the crust. The crust itself had been coated with enough butter to make the crust delicious, but still flaky. If it would not have melted, Jessica would have been glad to serve this pie with vanilla ice cream, just to rub it in that cow Burton's face when it was all over.

Looking over at her competition, Jessica noticed that Meredith didn't even look slightly nervous nor in anyway concerned that her pie might not win. Either she was just over confident or all that botox had finally fried her brain. Either way, seeing her competition looking so arrogant didn't sit well with her. Especially when the competition was looking at the judges with an almost... seductive look. If the slut thought she could charm them into giving her the ribbon, she was more brain dead than Alabama had thought.

Pies were cut, served, and eaten one after the other. The judges then took their time whispering back and forth before handing the announcer the final decision. Alabama could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she watched the announcer look at the slip of paper before taking hold of his microphone once more. Holding her breath with anticipation, Alabama listened for her name to be called for first place, but she would suffocate.

"I have the final vote and the winner of the Apple Pie Competition goes to", the announcer looked down at the paper once more as he said, "Meredith Burton!"

Some people cheered, but a good number looked at the announcer like he had lost his mind, Alabama was one of them. Meredith had won. Meredith had won?! How the hell had she won?! Looking over at the over dressed pig, Alabama saw her smirking like she had been given the key to the city. How the hell had that tramp, who could not ever boil water, beat her? Something wasn't right.

Melody was at the stage steps waiting for Alabama to come down. If Alabama was angry, then Melody was down right pissed off. The look on her face said it all as she pulled Alabama into a hug saying, "I don't know what that plastic priss did to win, but I know it wasn't her damn pies."

Alabama didn't say anything. She had been so sure that she would win the competition, but now she was in a fixed state of 'What the Hell Just Happened?'. Melody seeing her friend was a little shell shocked, wrapped an arm around her friend and began to lead her back to her car to see if a trip to the Barrel Bottom Cafe would cheer her up a little. A good cup of coffee had worked in the past, so it could possibly work now. Of course they had only walked passed the port-a-potty when they spotted Meredith and the judges making a bee line for their limo, with Meredith's sun-dress was unbuttoned at the top, the blue ribbon pinned to her bra strap, and Governor Braxton kissing her.

"That bitch!", Jessica practically roared, finally coming out of her shocked daze, as she watched the four of them climb into the back of the limo together, "That slut! She rigged it!"

Alabama was furious and wanted nothing more than to strangle the men she was ashamed to say ran her state. They had given that Dime-store whore the ribbon just to get a chance to bed her?! Jessica would be thankful that Melody had a good hold on her, cause otherwise there would be four dead bodies she would have to explain to her dad. Melody was just as pissed off as Alabama was, but she also knew that it wouldn't do the state any good to go attacking her own government heads because they had rigged the competition just for a piece of ass.

"Let's go get some coffee", Melody said tugging Alabama towards her car as the limo began to shake.

"Screw the coffee", Alabama said pulling her keys out of her pocket, "I need a shot... no at least six shots of Jack Daniels. Hell, maybe even more!"

Melody didn't question it as she climbed into the car and held on as Jessica sped to the nearest bar. She wouldn't be drinking though, she'd be the one dragging a drunken state out of the bar while calling her dad to come get her. It had happened before and it would happen again, only this time Melody would not be telling her to stop. This was the one time she would let the state drink all she wanted if it kept her from committing murder.

Alabama was beyond pissed off right then. The day had been a complete bust from start to finish. The only thing she wanted right then was a strong drink. She looked young, but her license said her age plainly for the world to see, so the bartender would not question her. The only thing she would be doing for the rest of the night was drink herself under the table. She'd pay for it in the morning, but right then she didn't give a shit.

* * *

America, the Superpower Nation, was lost. He had no idea how to talk to Hungary, much less make a move to earn her friendship. The whole world knew that she and Austria had been together for many hundreds of years. That kind of relationship would be hard to get over and America, no matter how much he wanted her, would not be the rebound guy. If he was to have Hungary for his own, it would be for forever. It was just the way Alfred was. If he wanted something, he wanted it all and he would take it for his own regardless of any short comings that followed. That was how he got his freedom and how he won wars. It was how her survived; all or none.

"I believe this is as good a spot as any to end out meeting. I will see you all once more in Berlin a month from now", Germany said calling the meeting to an end before placing his notes into his brief case and quickly followed after Italy who was asking if they could have pasta for dinner...again.

America, so lost in his musings, failed to notice that everyone had left the room, except for himself and one other. Normally, America was loud and opinionated at these meetings. It was only after they had returned from lunch that he had gone silent. The other nations had noticed, but none were curious enough to ask the American what was weighing upon his mind, save one. One whom knew the look in the American's eye like he knew his own heart. France smiled as the other nations left the two of them sitting alone in the meeting room.

"Amérique?", France said attempting to get the superpower's attention.

America looked up, slightly dazed, but quickly snapped to attention as he looked around the room to find it empty aside from France and himself. Had he really daydreamed throughout the whole meeting? He checked his watch to see that the time was fifteen minutes after five o'clock; the meeting had been over for fifteen minutes and he hadn't even noticed. He had been so lost in his thoughts on how he could get Hungary that he had not even noticed her and the others leave.

"Mon cher Amérique, come now, tell France what adventures of the heart have stolen you away from us today", France said lacing his fingers together and smiling at the nation across from him.

America's face was as red as Spain's tomatoes, perhaps even redder. Was he really so easily seen though? Had he truly been so careless that even France could now see through him? The French Nation may have been his ally during the revolution and the wars that followed, but America was sure he had never dropped his mask around the Frenchman. In an attempt to see if he had really been found out America asked the only thing that came to mind.

"Hey French Dude, weren't you suppose to meet Nevada in Hawaii? I thought you were closing a deal with them today?", America laughed in his 'idiot' voice.

"I left the negotiations to Canada, I know he will do well. Now, please lose the facade, mon ami. I am getting tired of you pretending to be so stupid, why do you even bother with it anymore?", France said massaging his temples in an attempt to remove the on coming headache that America's stupidity was known for causing.

America sighed and slumped back against his chair. He had been found out by France, of all people. If France could see through him this easily who was to say the rest of them had not done the same. Was he playing the fool for nothing?

"Very well, Francis", America said his mask falling away to reveal the true face of the American Nation.

Francis' felt a shiver run down his spine at how intense the American's gaze was when not covered by the childish image he had created in an attempt to keep the world confused. This mask worked on the majority of the world, but France had known America since his creation, he knew the nation was not as stupid as he pretended to be. He was an intelligent and powerful nation that deserved the his title of superpower even if the rest of the world was unaware of or refused to see it.

"I am not a danger to you, mon ami. I am only hoping I may be of some assistance", France said smiling slyly at the blonde nation.

"You may not be a danger to me France, but that does not mean I will trust you. What assistance do you offer?", America said allowing his inner businessman to come out.

"Alfred, please let us speak like the friends we once were. The meeting has ended and I do not wish to be apart of another one so soon", France said leaning back in his chair with a tired sigh.

Alfred, for his part, was a little surprised to see France, a country known for his perfection in all he did, actually slumping in his chair looking annoyed with the American. He looked almost...normal to America, well as normal as a man like France could look.

"Okay Francis, what is it you want to talk about?", America said allowing himself to relax a little bit, but was still alert.

"You're in love, Alfred", France said smirking slyly once more at the nation.

America, knowing he had already been found out only nodded his head saying, "It's that obvious huh?"

"As obvious as an elephant in a shoe store", France said with a chuckle, "Though I am, admittedly, curious as to who has been able to catch your attention for longer than two minutes."

America blushed saying so softly one would mistake him for Canada, "Hungary."

"Oh, Elizaveta, is it? Indeed, she is a lovely rose within this room of wretched weeds. Though you do know your chances are slim in this endeavor, Amérique", France said knowing he did not have to explain the situation Hungary was in.

"I know, but that does not mean I should give up", America said refusing to believe that it was a lost cause.

"Of course you do not give up! Love is not true if one does not fight for it! The greatest romances are born from the greatest of adversity!", France said leaping from his chair and upon the table with grace as he declared his statement as well as a Shakespearean Actor could only hope to achieve while surrounded by a random array of roses.

"I don't intend to give up, but how do I win her?", America said his head falling into his hands.

France's random roses vanished as he blinked rapidly at the question. It was a good and valid question, one he did not have an answer to right then. Getting off the table and back into his seat, France looked over at the nation whose face was still buried in his hands. He looked like a man who was ready to admit defeat, even though France knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the appearance was far from the truth.

"Why do you not simply talk to her, mon ami? Surely, one who is so used to being heard can manage to talk to the one he wishes to pursue", France asked curiously.

America lifted his head from his hands to send a half-hearted glare at the Frenchman saying, "I tried that already, but I can't..."

"Can't what?", France asked wanting to know what was holding the nation back.

"Talk to her. I saw her in the hall before the meeting, but I couldn't get my stupid mouth to say anything!", America said in irritation before slamming his head down on the table.

France's smile grew at the news. Love that leaves one speechless is a love he would gladly lend a hand in. If for any other reason, it might make Alfred finally shut up and drop his facade for good. It was a nice thought, but even France knew that the American's facade was often essential in keeping his would-be-enemies confused. Even England had thought the nation a moron during the Revolution and still thought him a fool even now.

"Foolish Britain, your over grown eyebrows must be effecting your sight if you cannot even see the true America", France thought to himself as he studied the American.

France, after a few minutes of silent contemplating, stood up and walked towards the door, but did not leave until he had glanced over his shoulder saying, "I never knew American's to be such cowards. If you want her, you must take her while you can, because if you don't then someone else will. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Poisson d'amour."

America watched the Frenchman leave, he spoke French rather well and knew that France was only making his point, but the insult still annoyed him. Then again, France was right. America was indeed Love's fool from the moment he had set eyes on Hungary and if he did not act then someone else would.

"I am no coward! I'm a hero!", America said with conviction as he stood up from his chair, collected his things and made his way out of the meeting room.

He and France had only spoke for a few minutes so there was a chance that Hungary was still in the building. If he was lucky, he would be able to find her and possibly by that time he would know what he was going to say. While he had no clue what he would say, he was more focused on finding her than he was about what would happen afterward. The moment he spotted her he swore that Luck must be a Lady and that Lady he hoped would be Hungary.

Summoning whatever courage he had, America called out, "Hey Hungary hold up a second!"

Hungary stopped and turned to wait for America. Her face had a look of confusion, but as soon as America was close enough, she smiled saying, "Hello again Mr. America. Did you need something?"

America was gaping like a fish. Just what was he suppose to say?! He had got her attention, now what?! He tried to form a solitary sentence in his mind and force his mouth to speak it, but before he could even get a single, solitary syllable out, his cell phone rang. The song 'God Bless the USA' sounded out from his pocket effectively ending whatever spell Hungary had cast on him.

"I'm sorry", he said knowing he had to take the call.

"It's alright, but I must be going. My boss needs me to look over some forms he needs finalized. Perhaps we will get the chance to talk at the next meeting. Goodbye Mr. America", Hungary said before leaving Alfred standing the hall alone and annoyed.

Whipping out his phone so fast that lightning would have been jealous, America saw that it was Alabama's number. Why in the world was she calling him? Only one way to find out as he flipped his phone open to answer it.

"Bad timing, Bama", America said exasperatedly, "This had better be good."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. America", came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this and why do you have my daughter's phone?", America asked in a deadly calm voice, instantly believing the worst of the situation.

"It's Melody Battles, Mr. America. We met a few years ago at the Alabama 4th of July party in Birmingham. Remember? It was when Alabama got drunk from drinking too much moonshine", she said hoping to jog the nation's memory.

The memory of a middle-aged woman dressed in a sun-dress that was sown out of multiple American flags holding his daughter's hair back as she was throwing up in a port-a-potty. This memory rushed through Alfred's head as he said, "Oh, yes. Not that it isn't nice to talk to you, but why do you have Alabama's cell phone?"

"Well, you see, there was a little problem at the state fair. Alabama got pissed off, she had a right to in my opinion, but rather than drown it in coffee she chose to drown it in around 39 shots of Jack Daniels", Melody said quickly giving the short version of what had happened, "She is smashed and out cold here in the girl's restroom. I'm sorry to say that I'm too old to pick her up and bring her home."

"It's alright", America said lying through his teeth, "I'll be there in as soon as I can to get her. Can you sit with her until I get there?"

"Sure thing", she said, sounding glad that someone was coming to take the drunk state home.

America hung up without saying goodbye and made his way out to his black Charger. The day had started bad and ended bad. The American Nation sped down the road that would lead him to the state fair, his only thought was to get his drunk daughter home, grab a beer of his own, then go to bed in hopes that this horrible day would end quickly.

* * *

Ok, now that was a fun chapter -heavy sarcasm-

In the reviews I had some comments that I suppose should be answered so that no confusion will develop later in the story. The reason that Alaska is Russia's only child is because she started out as a colony, Russian America. She was a colonization of Russia that was sold to America. The reason why America's states are personified is because America's full title is 'The United States of America' That alone shows that his states are united under him, but they are also separate from him. That is why they have personifications. Russia is the only personification of Russia, which makes Alaska his colony and only child. I hope that sums that up.

I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! Reviews are appreciated! :3


	4. While You're Out Lookin for Sugar

((Earlier that same day))

Sabrina Jones, also known as California, he been busting her hump to try and make her current movie a hit, but she was having more than a little trouble with it. The special effects were going faulty, the costume artist she could have sworn was high when she designed her lead man's outfit, and the actors were beginning to grate on her nerves. Hollywood was a rough town that lived on show business, but California must have missed the part where all actors had to be spoiled rich brats whose fathers paid to have them placed at the top of the list for a lead part.

The girl that California had for the lead role was the worst of the worst. The girl was pretty, thanks to a hell of a lot of plastic surgery and the God given talents of a make-up artist. Oh she was a sight, but her acting was about as good as a clogged up toilet in a room full of people who just at a pound of laxatives each; a disaster. The girl's voice alone was like nails on a chalk board, but her attempt at acting...California was beginning to wish she had given the part to Kristen Stewart. Dry of an actor as that woman was, she would have been far better than this side-show reject.

"I don't give a damn what that Madonna wanna-be has to say!", California snapped at the girl's agent, "She can either wear what is given to her or she can walk on out of here!"

"But Miss Jones...", the agent with too much hair gel said.

"I don't give a flying fuck about her contract. You want to talk a contract then talk to my lawyer, that's what I pay him for", Sabrina barked out as she made her way to her car, "In fact, you can tell Miss Carmen Stones, that she is out of this movie! I'm pulling the plug myself on this bullshit! Good day to you gentlemen!"

It was a $978,000 movie she was pulling the plug on, but Sabrina would rather walk barefoot over broken glass than to deal with this level on incompetence. Her papa no doubt would have a few words to say to her about cutting out the movie, but she honestly no longer cared. It used to be that actors had a bit of class in them, but now they were just a gaggle of spoiled rich kids wanting to see their face on TV. If they wanted that shit then they could go land themselves on TMZ!

Sitting in her hot pink Mercedes, California was about to just go home and call it a day for the rest of the year. At least until her phone started ringing, 'American Woman' playing as she pulled the iPhone with zebra print out of her Prada bag. The picture of Skylar, aka Coloardo, flashing on the screen. Sabrina sighed, wondering what her crazy sister wanted, but knew the only way to find out was to answer the damn phone.

"Hello Sky, what's up?", she said hoping that that her sister wasn't up to something crazy.

Skylar laughed over the phone saying, "If you're done working for the day, then get back to the house, get dressed, and let's go out! If you'd bother to check your phone, you'd see that Dad sent out a text saying he won't be back for the Christmas Card shoot, so just to photo shop him in. Wilbur said he would photo shop all of us in just to avoid the headache that comes from trying to get us all in one place and in to good Christmas clothes. So, what do you say? You in?"

Sabrina sighed glad to know that she would not have to pose for this year's picture. Last year had been hell trying to get everyone to get ready and stand still long enough to take the picture. She was glad that she did not have to repeat it this year, she'd have to get Wilbur, aka Ohio, a gift for that save. Maybe a new skateboard or a laptop, he was needing either one after he destroyed both while trying to film himself shredding the half-pipe in the backyard. The day had been bad so far, but perhaps this little night out would give her the pick-me-up she needed.

"Where are we going?", she asked hearing several voices cheer on the other side of the phone, "And who all is going?"

"It's open mic night at the Nightingale. Other than you and me it's going to be Tiffany, Hannah, and Rachael. We're still getting ready, so get your sassy ass home ASAP!", Colorado laughed as the others could be heard talking about outfits and make-up.

"Okay Sky, I'll be there in a minute and don't touch my wardrobe!", Sabrina snapped cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

Breakfast had ruined her new jacket and jeans, the movie was going down hill faster than dad chasing an ice cream truck, and she knew once he found out the movie was being scrapped that her ass would be too. So, before all hell broke loose under the American roof, she was going to have a night of fun. She'd regret it in the morning, but she didn't have much left to lose that day. The morning and afternoon had sucked, so that only left the night to be saved.

* * *

When she got home she could hear the girls already in the powder room gossiping and giggling. She walked in to see the girls all doing something different. Colorado, Skylar, was sitting on a couch that looked like a large pair of red lips with a Seventeen magazine in her hand. Oregon, Tiffany, was sucking on a lollipop while painting her nails baby blue. Montana, Hannah, was digging around in the closet looking for something. Rachael, New Mexico, was braiding her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

The Powder Room was not a bathroom, it was a room dedicated to beauty products and clothes. It had seven vanities that each had a large mirror and lights going around the mirror. On the walls there were various shelves of nail polish, eye shadow, hair clips, lip stick, and any other make-up or hair accessory one could think of. It was the best place for the girls to get ready and gossip without being interrupted by the boys.

Truthfully, the boys stayed clear of that room, mostly because of what the girls had done to Texas when he had tried to pull a prank on them by mixing all the nail polish together, hiding the hair clips, and putting glue on the lipstick tubes. When the girls caught him...payback didn't even begin to cover it. Torture would have been a better word to describe what they did. They had wrestled him to the ground, hog tied him to the vanity chair, and proceeded to give him a make-over he would never forget. After they had finished they each took at least twelve pictures and threatened to post them on facebook if they ever caught him messing around in their powder room again. He never did.

"Oh, Sabrina's here! Okay horoscopes!", Skylar said happily as she flipped over to the horoscopes.

"I don't believe in star signs", Tiffany taking her lollipop out of her mouth to blow on her nails.

"Well you wouldn't cause you're an Aquarian. Aquarians don't believe in anything", Skylar said as if that explained everything.

"Well I don't believe that either", Tiffany said shoving her lollipop back into her mouth.

Skylar just shook her head wanting to point out that Tiffany had only just proved her point, but that just seemed rather pointless. Sabrina giggled at her sister's silliness as she went over to her own closet in the room to find something to wear. It was always a challenge for her.

"OH!", came Hannah's annoyed voice from the closet, "I can't find my boots! I think I've lost them."

Everyone just shrugged knowing that Hannah most likely would find them soon enough. They had to get themselves ready if they wanted to get to the club before it got too late. Rachael was nearly done with her braids and Tiffany's nails were nearly dry, so they only had to get changed into their clothes for the night. That chore was proving to be a bit hard on Sabrina.

"It's always the same", she said drawing everyone's attention, "I never know what to wear."

One could almost hear the girl's eyes rolling.

"Yeah it must be very hard for you, Sabrina", Skylar said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Trying to decide whether to wear the little Gucci dress, the LITTLE Gucci dress, or The. Little. Gucci. Dress."

"Exactly!", Sabrina said holding up a short black dress to herself as she looked in the mirror.

"I know. Why don't you wear, The. Little. Gucci. Dress.", Tiffany said with innocent sarcasm in her giggly tone.

"That's a good idea, thanks Tiff", Sabrina said winking at her sister before returning to the, mirror.

Suddenly Hannah made everyone jump as she shouted, "HA! There they are!"

She rushed over to Skylar while pointing at her accusingly to which Skylar asked, "What?"

"MY BOOTS SKYLAR! YOU'RE WEARING MY BOOTS!", Hannah snapped pointing down at the unlaced boots just barely hanging off of Skylar's feet.

"Oh yeah, I don't know how that happened", Skylar said looking over her magazine and down at the boot trying to look innocent.

"Typical!", Hannah snapped, "Typical Leo that is! Borrowing stuff without asking me!"

Skylay raised a finger in a lecturing way saying, "No, that's Capricorn."

Rachael turned away from the vanity looking insulted as she said, "HEY! Don't you be starting on Capricorns!"

Hannah was still annoyed, but she smiled evilly as she picked up a pillow saying, "That's it! You've had it!"

"Alright you can have them back", Skylar laughed as she kicked the boots off her feet and at Hannah.

"NO! I DON'T WANT 'EM!", she laughed as she began to beat Skylar over the head with a bright purple pillow.

"Get her!", Tiffany laughed as she picked up a large orange pillow and hit Skylar in the face right as Rachael tackled her on top of Skylar.

The girls giggled as they wrestled around on the couch while hitting each other with the pillows.

"EXCUSE ME!", Sabrina shouted trying to get their attention.

The girls froze in mid-fight saying in unison, "What?"

"What do you think of this one?", Sabrina asked holding up yet another short black dress.

"LOOKS GREAT!", the girls shouted before returning to their pillow fight.

Sabrina only smiled as she turned back to the mirror to re-examine the dress.

* * *

The girls spent at least four hours getting ready cause the pillow fight had ruined Tiffany's nails, Rachael's hair, and Skylar's face was a wreck from getting hit with too many pillows. Sabrina was the only one who had not got involved in the pillow fight, so she was ready and waiting for the others. She had, of course, worn the little black Gucci dress that Tiffany had suggested, curled her long platinum blonde hair, and threw on her black pumps. She looked drop dead sexy.

Hannah was the first of the pillow fighters to finish getting ready. Wearing a lime green tank top, black leather mini-skirt, and knee-high black lace up boots. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail held up with a green scrunchie. Right behind her was Tiffany who was wearing a baby blue halter top dress that came down to about mid-thigh. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and had two hair clips with baby blue diamonds on each side of her face.

Skylar came out looking like a punk! Dressed in torn blue jeans, a dark red tank top, a black leather jacket, and a spiked dog collar around her neck. She looked like trouble all wrapped up in a package of sexy.

Rachael was the last to come out of the powder room and she looked spicier than a Cajun chilli pepper. She was wearing a pair of torn up Daisy Duke shorts, a ACDC shirt that was torn in the front to look like a V neck, and a pair of cherry red 'Fuck Me' heels. Her black hair was braided in some places and the rest was curly. The girl was Sex in High Heels!

"Come on Bitches!", Skylar laughed whipping the keys to her jeep out of her pocket, "We have some hell to raise!"

* * *

The Nightingale was a club that was jumping from the moment the sun went down to the moment the sun came up. Music poured out like water down a river as people poured in just as fast. Dancing, drinking, and music filled the building near to busting when the girls walked in. They were lucky to have even a little dancing room out on the dance floor. Of course once the girls got into it, they were the center of attention. Hell, after hundred of years of dancing, the girls were the damn best when it came to rocking the dance floor.

"Okay! Tonight is open mic night! So whose up for a little sanging?", the club owner asked as he stood up on stage dressed in an old brown leather jacket and round purple sun-glasses.

Sabrina watched as a few girls got up on stage and completely butchered Kelly Clarkson's 'Respect'. It nearly broke her heart to hear such a good song ruined by some drunk bimbos who couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it. As soon as those girls got off the stage, she was pushing her way over to it.

"Thanks girl! Hey there baby girl", the owner said reaching a hand down to Sabrina to help her on stage, "Been a while since you've been here. Ready to show them how it's done?"

"You know it", Sabrina said telling him to throw on her song as he left the stage.

*listen to 'While You're Out Lookin for Sugar by Joss Stone*

After Sabrina finished, the whole club was going wild and wanting her to do another song. Sabrina loved the lime light, so she ended up singing for an hour before she stepped down off stage with a grin on her face. Her bad day was quickly becoming a good day...or at least it was until some bimbo had to ruin it.

"Nice screeching skank, now watch a real woman at work", said a woman whose make up was caked on with bright engine red lipstick and the smell of alcohol was so strong that it nearly made Sabrina gag.

Sabrina would have taken snapped back at the tramp of a woman, but knew that the crowd had loved her and that there was no way this drunk, clown faced tramp could out do her. She just smiled and went to sit down with her sisters whom had seen the confrontation.

"Want me to lay her out?", Hannah asked annoyed that the bitch had the balls to say that to her sister.

"Nah, she's so drunk I could smell the alcohol on her from ten feet away. If she can beat me when she is that smashed, then I don't deserve all those vocal trophies in my room", California laughed as she watched the bimbo stumble onto the stage.

It was the funniest thing the states had ever seen, but the most torturous thing their ears had ever had to listen to. The woman could not sing, that much was obvious, but the worst part was that she had tried to dance on stage to get the crowd going like California had. Only difference between her and Sabrina, Sabrina could actually dance. This woman looked like a pig having a seizure. Hannah was laughing so hard her face was beat red, Rachael looked like she would wet herself from laughing so hard, while Tiffany and Skylar were mocking the girl on stage.

"Safe to say that your title is going no where, Sabrina", Skylar laughed as tears were streaming down her face.

"Damn straight", she laughed while sipping her strawberry daiquiri.

By the time the girls left the club it was already one o'clock in the morning. They were all smashed, but not too bad to where they couldn't drive home. At least that is what they told themselves while they were driving down the highway laughing and rocking out the radio. Of course that party quickly ended when they saw blue lights flashing in the rear view mirror. The moment they heard that siren and saw those lights, there was only one thought going through their heads.

"We are so fucked."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELFCAT! This chapter is a late b-day present to one of my favorite reviewers and friends :) Lots of love to you Kitty and I hope your birthday rocked!


	5. Girl in a Country Song

Loretta Jones, aka Tennessee, had spent the majority of her life singing and dancing. It was in her heart and soul from the moment she came into being. Country music was what she was best known for, but she had dabbled in other kinds of music in the past. While no one knew she was truly the state of Tennessee, the record company had agreed never to ask questions so long as she continued her contract. Many country singers had taken on a role of lip-syncing her voice over the years, but Loretta never cared who was 'singing' her songs. She only wanted to sing and give the world something new to hear. Like today she was performing a new song she had written and composed only two days ago; it was sure to be a big hit.

"There you are!", Anthony shouted as Loretta parked her black Cadillac in front of the record company building.

Anthony Billards was Loretta's current agent who kept tract of all her appointments and events. From recording sessions to meetings with future 'singers', he was her Go-To-Guy for everything. Shaking her dirty blond head in annoyance, she loved that he was so passionate about working for her, but sometimes she wished he would hurry up and get a clue. The man was no more than twenty-six years old, still so young, but lacking any real sense. He made many passes at Loretta in the past, not really understanding the concept that 'no means no'. It wasn't until that Loretta had smacked him over the head with a mic stand that he finally got the hint.

Every nation or state had been with a human at least once in their lifetime. It was the same story for all of them. They would find that one person in their land that held their heart more than the others, that person would grow old, and die leaving them heartbroken. Tennessee had loved many men in the past, Elvis Presley and Hank Williams, were two such people she had loved dearly. Their good looks, their charm, and, more than anything, their voices. It was their music that had brought her to her knees and served her heart up on a silver platter.

Now Anthony was a handsome fellow, but he could not carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it. He was also more irritating than nails on a chalkboard the majority of the time he was around. The only reason Loretta had not given him the boot yet is because he did good work...and he had a contract. The lucky son-of-a-bitch didn't realize how lucky he was to have that thrice damned contract. If she had known he was going to be such a thorn in her side, she would never have signed the damn thing.

"Hello Anthony", Loretta said getting out of the car and quickly grabbing her messenger bag that held all of her new music, "What's got you so whipped up this time?"

"You've got exactly fifteen minutes to get in there and give us a hit song! The Chairman wants to see you at noon for lunch to discuss this years CMT Awards. Carlos is sick with a cold, so we need to find a replacement drummer. Also, you are late for all of this!", Anthony ranted like the annoying spazz he was.

"Anthony, will you relax. I have the song ready and waiting. Gregory is working today and I know he is a good drummer, so have him meet us in the recording room ASAP to go over the music. Also send Carlos a bouquet of yellow roses, I'm sure that will make him feel a bit better. Tell the Chairman I appreciate the invitation and I will see him at noon. As for why I'm late, it was family business so bite me!", Loretta said watching her annoying agent write down everything she said before whipping out his phone to take care of everything she had told him to do, while completely ignoring her snarky remark.

It was business as usual for the two of them. Anthony would get so flustered whenever anything went wrong to the point where he didn't know whether to scratch his watch or wind his butt. It got irritating after a while, but he was good at getting things done...as soon as Loretta told him what to do. Fool couldn't think for himself, much less others when it came down to real pressure. If not for that stupid contract, Loretta would have gladly got a new agent a week after Anthony started.

The recording room, Loretta's home away from home. Where her people joined together to make music that the whole world would hear and enjoy. Her queen-dom built on sound and soul. This was where she shined the brightest in this world. Among other artists, instruments, and a hot new song on the tip of her tongue. It was all she ever wanted and more in her life as a state. Even though she spent a good deal of her time dealing with the people who ran her state, her first love would always be music. It was in her heart...literally, Nashville, the City of Country Music, was her heart.

Loretta stepped into the studio only to hear an age old argument taking place. Rolling her eyes she walked in to find Leanne holding her saxophone up like a baseball bat and Jason, the lead guitarist, trying to get her to put it down...and kiss him. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, Loretta set her bag down and went to save her sister from her number one fan. Jason wasn't a bad guy, he was an excellent guitarist, but he was also a major man-whore. He had taken one look at Leanne when she had brought Loretta a bowl of gumbo for lunch and decided she was meant to be his.

"Jason", Loretta said in her 'Back off or die' voice.

Jason may have been a man-whore and might not have understood that no meant 'Hell No'. Loretta did, however, give him credit for not backing down after having her punch him only four times. One would think having their jaw broken once would have been enough to make them stop chasing a girl, but not Jason. The guy was determined to make Leanne his girlfriend, of course, by girlfriend he meant trophy to show off to the boys and something pretty to kiss. Honestly, Jason was about as deep as a puddle on a smooth driveway. One could see the bottom without having to even stepping into it. He was that transparent, but seemed to still think he was the hottest thing in boots. Leanne thought different, that was for sure.

"Ah, come on Loretta! She almost said yes to going with me to the bonfire out at UAB", Jason said raising his hands in defeat, but never taking his eyes off of Leanne, "You could say yes right now."

"Hmm, let me think", Leanne said propping her saxophone on her hip, "How does 'NO WAY IN HELL!' sound?"

Jason chuckled saying, "It's a step up from 'Go Screw Yourself', which was cold, cause I'd much rather be..."

He never got to finish that sentence cause Loretta chose that moment to knock him flat on his butt. Being a flirt was one thing, sexually harassing and disrespecting her sister was another. She had not hit him so hard to where it would break bones, but he would be sporting a lovely bruise on the side of his face very soon.

"Okay, enough playing around. Why did you call me out here Loretta? The ceremony for the park was canceled due to weather, so you're lucky I've got some time to kill", Leanne said placing her sax back in it's case.

"Well, I wrote a song that I think you'll like and it would sound much better as a duet than a solo. Wanna have a look at it?", Loretta said pulling a few sheets of paper out of her bag and handing them to Leanne.

Two minutes later, Leanne and Loretta were standing in front of two microphones and Leanne actually looked happy. The song had been inspired by her and a few country songs Loretta had heard on the radio. Apparently, country girls now had a stereotype they were suppose to follow. One that made them seem like painted up dolls that were suppose to dress in bikini tops and look like a sun-tanned Barbie doll. The very idea that country women were being viewed like this irritated Loretta and she knew it irritated Leanne just as much. She was having to deal with one of these people every time she came to the studio, Jason. So, perhaps this would give the fool the wake-up call he needed.

"Ready girls?", they heard over their headphones.

"Ready", they said sharing a secret smile as the music started up.

***_Girl in a Country Song_*** - _by Maddie and Tae_

To say Jason was embarrassed was an understatement. He was redder than a tomato, fire engine, hooker lipstick, and red velvet cake all rolled into one. Everyone else was either trying not to laugh or were rolling on the floor laughing themselves silly. Leanne almost felt bad for Jason, but he honestly had this one coming. Hopefully, he would take the hint and leave her alone from then on, or at least start treating her like the lady she was.

"Awesome work girls! Loretta, you have a lunch meeting with the Chairman! Hurry up!", Anthony shouted over the microphone, making the girls rip the headphones off their heads before they went deaf.

"Why is 'IT' still alive?", Leanne asked rubbing her poor, ringing ears.

"Because 'IT' has a contract that keeps 'IT' alive. Damn the day I ever signed that thing", Loretta said rubbing her equally hurt and ringing ears.

Leanne growled out in agreement. She hated Anthony about as much as Loretta did, but the plus side was that he was Loretta's agent and she was the one that had to deal with him. Of course, the times they got together to record songs, Leanne was having to deal with Anthony just as much as she had to deal with Jason. The poor red-head just couldn't seem to get a break when it came to losers. Just once she wished she could attract a guy that had some class about him...or at least 2% of a brain that wasn't connected to food and sex.

"Guess I'll see you at home", Loretta said making her way to Anthony who was tapping his foot to count every second Loretta took saying good-bye.

"Good luck with 'IT'", Leanne said picking up her sax and hugging her sister good-bye.

"Trust me, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get", Loretta said as Anthony's foot started tapping faster in irritation.

Leanne shook her head, feeling sorry for her sister, but thankful that it was her who had signed the contract with 'IT'. Leanne was a freelance musician as well as a state. Whenever she was not doing her stately duties, she was playing shows or just wandering around New Orleans playing her saxophone. While no one really knew what she was, they did know that they could expect excellent jazz music whenever she was around.

Leanne loved that kind of down time and, while she was sad that the ceremony for the park had been canceled, she would enjoy this surprise free time. She hadn't been to Mama Oddie's in a while and she was craving a pot of Louisiana's Prize Winning Gumbo. Her dad had told her not to play while eating gumbo again, but he didn't say that she couldn't have gumbo indefinitely. Unfortunately, it would seem that fate did not want Leanne to make her date with a steaming bowl of spice and dreams.

"Leanne! Hold up!", came the ever annoying voice of Jason, sounding as clueless as ever.

"Damn it! What do I gotta do to get this punk off my tail!", Leanne growled out as she brought her sax higher on her shoulder and took off running.

Again, why did she only ever seem to attract the brain-dead, losers?!

* * *

Johnathan, aka New Jersey, smiled as he pulled into the Toyota International Office. He had boarded the first flight to Japan and hoped that it would be the only flight he would be taking that day. He loved his dad, he loved the state he represented, and he loved his family dearly; he just wanted a change from the everyday life he had been living for the last 200 years. Aside from his stately duties, he really didn't do much else. He had fun in his earlier years, but, as time rolled by, he no longer found much entertainment as he did back during the Roaring 20's or even the 60's.

Japan's offer of giving him a place in the Toyota Company was just the jolt his dull life needed. He had loved cars ever since the first one had been made. He loved to drive and tinker with the cars he collected. His need to collect every car he liked ended up with so many being present in the family garages. He loved cars to the point it became an obsession, one of the reasons Japan said he wanted him to work with him. Johnathan knew more about mechanics than Japan knew his own anime and manga. It was a smart match in Johnathan's eyes. It got him out of his stately duties if anything else.

"Jersey-san, it is good to see you again", Japan said as Johnathan entered his office where he was working on a few shipment orders.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Honda", Johnathan said, still calling Japan 'Mister' even after knowing him for nearly all his life; his old manners just seemed to sprout whenever in the presence of the older nation. "So, when do I start and what will my new duties be?"

Japan's face suddenly became worried and rather uncomfortable. His gaze shifted down to his hands resting on his desk, pen in hand and a shipment order in the other. He looked troubled, but also resolved about something. What was it? Johnathan had seen Japan when he was nervous, but never like this. Did he regret offering the deal to Johnathan? Was he considering retracting his offer to the state? Why?! Why would he suddenly do that after promising a partnership?!

"Jersey-san, I received some rather disturbing news", Japan began as he set his pen down, "It was brought to my attention that you wish to abandon your stately duties in favor of the deal I offered you as my partner in my endeavor to strengthen trade between my country and your own."

"Well, yeah", Johnathan said as if it was obvious, "So long as I am helping my government by forming strong ties with yours then I'm still doing my job as a state. I just won't be doing the job I used to do."

Japan shook his head, "No, Jersey-san, you are still a state and need to perform your duties as a state of the United States. Just as I am a nation, I have many duties apart from my international affairs. The people of my country depend on me to look after them as well as protect them from outside forces. By forming strong bonds with other nations I insure their safety, but more is required of me. I must be all I am expected to be by my people and those that I make deals with. You are a state, Jersey-san, and a state must do their job as a state. Even if you make this deal with me, you will be expected to honor our agreement as well as your responsibilities as a state."

Johnathan was shocked. No, he was more than that. He was absolutely livid at this news! He had hoped he could break away from his family and finally have a life of his own. While he would remain a state in the United States, he wanted to live his eternal life the way he saw fit. Not live two halves of his life. One as a state that had to follow protocol with his father and nation and a life he chose as a mechanic.

While some would see his dream of being a partner in an automobile company as fool-hearty and irresponsible, Johnathan saw it as his chance to live in the freedom his people had once fought so hard to achieve. Was he, as the state of New Jersey, not entitled to the hard won freedom he had helped gain all those years ago? Had he not earned it?

"Why?", Johnathan asked his voice barely above a whisper, "Why should I not have the right to choose my own path as my people do? We may have cut the chains that held us to England all those years ago, but we only reforged them to hold us to this land and the laws that now govern it."

Japan's face revealed his worry for the young state, but he knew that the young man before him had a long way to go before he finally understood what it meant to be a state. Like Jersey, Japan's first priority was his people. Johnathan's priorities had shifted from his people to himself. Rather than thinking of them, he thought of himself and what he wanted. While it was good to know one's self and one's desires, it was also very dangerous if the individual is a personification of a nation, or in this case a state.

"Try to understand, Jersey-san", Japan said standing up and approaching the disheartened state, "You're father did his best to build his nation for you..."

Japan did not get any farther than that.

"My father?", Johnathan said as if realizing the answer to a confusing question, "What does he have to do with this."

The hot-blooded state was now dangerously close to Japan's face and looked as mad as Hell and worse. Japan was almost as frightened of Jersey as he had been America, the only difference was that with America, Japan could almost predict his movements. Jersey, however, was a loose cannon that could fire at anytime without warning. The Asian nation would have to be extra careful in how he approached the state with his answer.

"I spoke with him at the meeting today.."

"What did he say?! Did he tell you to say all of this?!", Johnathan snapped angrily wanting answers about his father's corruption of his partnership with Japan.

"No! Of course not! He only wanted me to remind you that you are still a state and must do your job as one!", Japan shouted out of nervousness at the state's extreme closeness to his face.

New Jersey, Johnathan Jones, was beyond furious, beyond livid. In fact, he was filled with such unrelenting rage that he found himself completely calm. Calm as a cloudless night sky and twice as silent. Backing away from Japan, Johnathan turned and made his way towards the door.

"Jersey-san, where are you going?", Japan stuttered out, hoping not to have the American State turn his anger on him once more.

"I'm going to see my father", Johnathan said in a voice that promised nothing short of trouble.

* * *

Looks like things are heating up! Almost time for all Hell to break loose!...well, not yet, but SOON SOON! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
